Belze
Belze (ベルーゼ Berūze) (pronounced BELL-zay) is one of the main antagonists of God Hand, and the leader of the Four Devas. Appearance As a Human Belze is a tall, sinister looking, pale skinned older man that has white hair that is neatly and combed back into an orderly style, bloodshot, piercing, eyes that are an icy blue, pointed ears and a crooked nose. Overall, his appearance can be described as being like a modernized vampire. Belze wears a dark purple striped suit, described as cheap by Gene, with a long-sleeved white shirt with a blood red tie underneath said suit, he wears dark blue gloves that are nearly black that match his similarly colored shoes, and a white handkerchief in his right breast pocket. As a Demon Belze's demon form resembles a giant fly with white colored eyes and his face growing where the proboscis would be, it unusually has four legs instead of six, the front set being larger and covered in purple barbs, and the back set being smaller, it has a over-sized abdomen with 6 green growths on it, and it seems to be too heavy for it, as it drags it wherever it goes in battle, this part of the body falls off as it grows wings for it's 2nd phase. Personality Belze leads the table at the meetings of the Four Devas with a strict will, focusing constantly on subduing Gene and resurrecting Angra in order to subdue humanity, who he thinks very little of as he often refers to them as insects, which is ironic, giving the fly-like appearance of his demonic form, his distaste for humanity is in fact so strong that he even insults Azel, a human on the same side as he is. This antipathy towards humanity in general likely stems from the God Hand Warrior subduing Angra long ago, which he is still bitter about. He is a schemer, and although he is willing to sacrifice them in order to see his goal's end, he is not uncaring for the other members of the group, showing remorse and anger for the deaths of Elvis and Shannon. Story Throughout most of the game, Belze is spearheading the campaign to resurrect Angra, and has gathered two powerful demons, Elvis and Shannon, as well as one of the Godhands, Azel, to help him achieve this. He is only seen at the meetings, and shows impatience with the other three's incompetence in capturing or killing Gene. After Elvis and Shannon have both died at Gene's hands, however, he decides that, despite Azel's leaving, he must take matters into his own hands, and it is him who kidnaps Olivia. When Gene meets him for the first and last time, he discusses with Gene that his death will be mere compensation for the hundreds of demons he has forced back to Hell, namely Elvis and Shannon. He then transforms into his monstrous demonic form and attacks. Despite his best efforts, Gene defeats him, and as the losing fighter, tells Gene Olivia's whereabouts, setting him up to face Angra in the process, and returns to Hell. Powers & Abilities Belze is an anomaly among the three demon members of the Four Devas, as he is never seen fighting in his human form, unlike Elvis and Shannon. Like every other demon, he can assume a human's appearance, but cannot access his full strength in human form. He is remarkably intelligent, possibly even to the point of surpassing Shannon, and he devised a plan to steal away the Right God Hand so that nobody may stop his main plan of resurrecting Angra and taking over humanity. In his Demon Form, Belze is capable of using his front most legs to deliver rapid jabbing attacks, as well as creating needle like projectiles from them. He is also capable of generating hot pink flames to enhance his attacks, or use them as projectiles, and he is also capable of spitting a foul, vision-obscuring mucus. He is also capable of growing wings in his demon form, which enhances his agility considerably, and makes him the sole member of the Four Devas capable of flight in this state. Tips * He is slower than Gene in his first form and only has a long ranged attack in his 2nd form, which also has the same mobility issues as the first form due to his overly-cautious way of approaching Gene. This slowness allows you to taunt him from a far distance to fill up your Tension Gauge easily and safely, and then unleashing the God Hand to deal high damage combos. * His grab attack in his second form deals no initial damage and can be escaped for a counter attack. Trivia * Belze may in fact be the biblical demon Beelzebub, due to his demon form resembling a gigantic fly, a reference to Beelzebub's title of "Lord of The Flies", and his close association with Angra, who is named Satan in Japanese version ** Ironically his subordinate Elvis is more similar nature-wise to Beelzebub, due to his gluttonous nature, and Beelzebub's association with the sin of Gluttony. * He has earned the nickname "Beelzebu'zz'" because of his demon form, which looks like a fly, an insect associated with Beelzebub. * Coincidentally, in Resident Evil 6, the antagonist Derek Clifford Simmons takes the form of a gigantic fly, much like Belze does in the final confrontation with him. * Belze is the only member of the Four Devas to never be fought in his human form, Azel doesn't count, due to being a human himself, and because of this, it is unknown if Belze has his own unique fighting style like the rest of the Devas, or if he as any at all. * His voice actor, Daran Norris is best known for roles such as Cosmo Cosma, Mr. Turner, and Jorgen Von Strangle in the Nickoldeon cartoon Fairly Oddparents, as well as J. Jonah Jameson in the Spectacular Spiderman and Knock Out in Transformers Prime. He has also other, more minor roles like X-49 from Samurai Jack. * He is the only member of the Devas to be fought only once in the game's storyline. * He is also the only member of the Four Devas to have a demon form based off of a real-world animal. * His battle theme is Fly Flap. Gallery Belze (Image).jpg|Official render Belze first form.png|The First form of Belze's demon form... Belze second form.png|...and the Second! Belze pummel.png|"Around and Around Gene's hand goes, when it stops nobody knows!" Azel <= Four Devas => Elvis Dr. Ion <= Stage Bosses => Azel Category:Males Category:Four Devas Category:Bosses Category:Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 7